particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakinia Republican Party
The Jakinia Republican Party was formed in January 2195 by Roger Ledbetter and political followers. It is a moderate right-wing party with some liberal advisers. Currently, Roger Norville organized the Second Jakinia Republican Party and is gaining a strong following in United Jakania. The headquarters of the Jakinia Republican Party is in Wakanda, Nilaka. It is an active party. History The First Jakinia Republican Party The Jakinia Republican Party was formed in January 2195. Roger Ledbetter (2175-2260) and some follows formed the first moderate right-wing party in Jakinia. The party fought for greater involvement in global affairs and a crackdown on indecent civil liberties. On domestic affairs, the early Republican party favored a free economy with concrete rights to workers. They want improvements in the nation's infrastructure in health, transportation, civil liberties. Between 2195 to 2200, the Jakinia Republican Party pursued their major liberal policies of the environment, health care, and economy. They pushed for curtailing several civil liberties due to being viewed as morally wrong. Small government was one of the key issues during the entire period of republican party's existence. In 2200, Roger Ledbetter was elected as President of United Jakinia. It started a long period of the party's dominance in Jakinian politics til 2260. The party had its peak influence in 2240 when the party gain 130 seats, 52% of the total seats, in the National Assembly. It swept all the provinces that election and Roger Ledbetter was elected for the sixth term off the first round of election 50.33%, or 26,158,136 votes. Roger Ledbetter was elected President for eight consecutive four-year terms between 2220 to 2248. Important bills during the First Jakinia Republican Party's existence were the Majatran Continent Treaty Organization (MCTO), passed in 2240, and the Interstate Highways Act of 2247. The party played a increasing minor role in government during the 2250's. One of the greatest blows to the party was the withdrawal from the MCTO by the Jakinian National Assembly in 2254. The withdrawal was spearheaded by the Jakinia Reform Party and many in the party called it a betrayal by our allies who once backed the treaty. The party's existence nearly collapsed in 2260 after the sudden death of Roger Ledbetter, several former key ministers, and founders. George Fullerton, Foreign Minster The Dark Century (2260-2360) *Note: This section is undergoing further research by the JRP. Jill Hervert, Party Archivist* Not much is known about the Jakinia's Republican Party's local existance between 2260 to 2380. The party was thrown into chaos as major party followers backed out or died. What we know from a few sources that the party participated in local elections of county, state, and city government til the 2310's. During the Deltarian Annexation of 2321, the local Republican parties simply vanished. Party members quickly took the Jakinian independence cause soon after 2321. The Jakinia Republican Party had a resistance army against the Deltarian occupation between 2321 to 2352. The Republican party resistance forces did participate in the 2252 revolution. The party quickly disappeared again due to their secular views and were targeted by the Islamic Nationalistic Front. After the collapse of the INF in 2355, the party disbanded their revolutionaries and returned to local politics. With the re-acceptance into the MCTO in 2378 by the Secularist Libertarian Party, the party was regaining strength. This wasn't enough though, the party was still without a strong leader with a vision. The Second Jakinia Republican Party In 2379, Roger Norville (2349 - ) joined the Jakinia Republican Party. He took an active role in the party by participating in mayoral elections in a small town in the province of Nilaka. He moved to the city of Nilaka and became mayor of the city in 2390 and remained at the post til 2396. Roger Norville was elected as party chairman in 2400 and quickly formed a coalition of major businesses and several ring-wing interest groups. He announced in April 2401 that the JRP was returning to the federal political scene after a 200 year absence. Norville adopted some the old policies of the Jakinia Republican Party like small government, pro-military, and better national infrastructure. He also made changes in the civil rights, welfare, economics, health, and justice. As of 2412, the JRP is the second largest party in United Jakinia. Recent Developments In November 2403, the JRP gained 16 seats in the Supreme Assembly. Roger Norville urged the newly elected legislative members to quickly form a party stance on a national level. With the People's Populist Party as the majority party, many bills proposed by the JRP failed. Much opposition from the Social Responsibility Party had failed many JRP bills. JRP legislative members did find occasional support by the Secularist Libertarian Party but opposed sometimes. Generally, the JRP has found some level of support by all members in certain bills. In the last election in November 2412, the JRP got 17,781,497 votes which increased JRP seats from 27 to 57. In July 2413, the United Jakinia's computer system was breached by a hacker and a virus shut down the nation's internet service for several weeks. It affected the nation's legislative process and economy. It is known in JRP circle as the July 2413 Internet Shutdown. Party Stance Party Leaders Achievements Party Organizations